1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back cover and a display monitor thereof, and more specifically, to a back cover with an anti-theft function and a display monitor thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a display monitor usually has an anti-theft function for preventing being taken away or stolen arbitrarily. The conventional anti-theft design is to form an anti-theft hole on a back cover of the display monitor for a user to insert an anti-theft key into the anti-theft hole, so that the display monitor could be locked on an installation platform (e.g. a wall mount or a table) for anti-theft. Furthermore, in practical application, a reinforcement metal sheet (e.g. an iron sheet) is additionally fixed on an inner side of the back cover corresponding to the anti-theft hole by a hot melting process for further increasing the structural strength of the anti-theft hole. In such a manner, the aforesaid design could effectively prevent the display monitor from being taken away by other person violently pulling the anti-theft key to break the anti-theft hole.
However, since the aforesaid reinforcement design needs an operator to manually position the reinforcement metal sheet at a right position corresponding to the anti-theft hole during the hot melting process, it would cause a time-consuming and strenuous manufacturing process so as to greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the display monitor in the anti-theft design. Furthermore, the aforesaid reinforcement design usually causes the reinforcement metal sheet to fall out of the back cover due to poor melt quality, so that the loose reinforcement metal sheet could hit the internal components of the display monitor to cause damage of the internal components or make annoying sound.